


The Voyeur

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2017 Drabbles [2]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cockblocking, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Original World, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Neggis and Sata have an unwanted audience.





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> From Forthright's Legacy of Ombesh game at Windsorcon 2017
> 
> Bubun is an in-world term for a type of zombie.

"Hnnn."

Bubun were mindless. While they didn't talk, they sometimes made sounds. It was just trapped gas from the decomposing flesh but it was distracting all the same.

"I swear," Neggis grumbled, glaring at the tent's entrance. "I'm going to slice that thing's head from its body. We don't need to bring it back whole."

Sata giggled. "Here, I'll take care of it." She slipped outside with his cloak, wrapping it around the bubun's head. "Now it can't stare or groan." 

"Much better." He smiled, sliding a hand up her thigh as she lay back down.

"hnnn," went the bubun.


End file.
